dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Figures react to Slender
The game begin with the menu said "Slender," and with creepy sound. Blue: ...What is this game? Red: This is a game? Tucker: Oh-boy, it's Slender. Mari: So when I hear creepy sound, it a bad game... Heather: Why? Pink: NO, NO, NO, NO! Can we play a another? Me: You are going to play this game. Pink: Shit... Trolloz: I have the other slender, but not this. Earl Grey: ...I never seen this game. Raccoon: What the? Stacy: ... Me: Never to say? Stacy: Sorry. Gerald Butler: Ha, ha! Wait, what am I laugh at? Lord Tourette: SHIT! Broseph: Really, I can beat this game! Me: We'll see. The game started in the wood. It said find 8 pages. Earl Grey: So, I have to find 8 pages, ok. Blue: (Singing) I came in like a wrecking ball. Ha, ha. Pink: I never meant to start a war. Wait, why am I sing the song? Broseph: I'm looking, looking, looking... Oh, I FOUND A PAGE. Broseph look at the page and read it. Broseph: Don't look back, it'll take you... yea right. Raccoon: I'm walking. Gray and white appear on the show. (I know what it is, I can't spell it. Sorry) Raccoon: RHAT THE! What ras that? Red: I still walking... walking. Fuck this, turn back. When he turn around, he see slender and turn again. Red: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TURN, TURN, TURN, I FOUND A PAGE. Red read it. Red: ...Slender. Blue: ...It sound like someone eat chip, ha, ha. Me: Ha, ha, ha. Blue still laughing, but see slender man. Blue: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, Who in the fuck name is that!? Me: Ha, ha, ha, ha. TROLL! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Blue: ...I FOUND A PAGE. Blue read the page. Blue: No eyes. Pink: I hate this game, oh look. I found one of the pages... no eyes. Very funny. Lord Tourette: FUCK, I'm lost...I found 2 page, wow, easy as SHIT. Slender and Don't look back, it'll take you. I don't know who. He see Slender. Lord Tourette: AH! Who that? He have no face and is white. I'm FUCKING going to ask him where should go! Me: I really wouldn't do that. Lord Tourette: I DON'T CARE. HELLO SLENDER! Game Over Me: ... Lord Tourette: ...Never mind, then. I know this will take a lot of type and I hate that. The rest lost, not Trolloz, Mari, Earl Grey, and Pink. Question Time Me: Do you love the game? Red: No Blue: Not Pink: No. Me: But you won the game. Pink: Even I won, I still hate it. Earl Grey: The game was creepy in ways... yes. Gerald Butler: Fuck no. Lord Tourette: FUCK NO! Stacy: Never Raccoon: ...Ro Mari: It's fine, but what the point of coming a wood that not your belonging? Tucker: I'm going to have nightmare, thank and no. Heather: No Face=No Tucker: No. Broseph: ...fuck...no... He went on the interest and go on Youtube and type Caramelldansen. Broseph: Clam... Clam... Clam Me: ? Trolloz: Awesome! Me: If in real life Slender was real and he walk up to you, what would you do? They all run, get in their car, and leave. Me: Ok guy, they all left cause slender. I didn't get to ask all my question. Thank you for reading this fanfic of Dick figures. Also, watch a video "Teen react to slender". I also want to say sorry for some of the member of the wikia that I use your character without permission, I'll won't do that again, very sorry. I don't care if you use my character. Also, I'm making a fanfic movie and it's done, now I need permission, next "What Does the Fox Say?" and "If Youtube react to Dick Figures" . Thank you. BROSEPH, WHAT ARE YOU GOING!?!? Broseph was dress in a fox. Broseph: The fox say "Shut the fuck up." Category:Episodes Category:React Episodes